Unexpected Love
by reincanz anquezz
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE! Sai yang mendadak berlagak bagai tukang ramal dan mengatakan kalau bencana besar akan datang hanya karena Sasuke dan Naruto si pentolan kelas F berciuman! Wait, what? Ciuman! NaruSasu AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Unexpected Love_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_A NaruSasu Fanfict_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

"Hei, kau lihat kondisi si Sai tadi?"

"Sai anak kelas A? Tentu saja! Ia menarik perhatian semua anak-anak kelas, tahu! Si muka pucat itu masih bisa-bisanya datang ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang benar-benar parah. Kalau aku sih, mending libur dulu sekolahnya, hahaha..."

"Dasar! Kudengar ia dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto kemarin."

"Wow~ Sai cari mati rupanya. Mana ada sih orang yang berani cari gara-gara dengan berandalan semengerikan itu? Kepala sekolah saja kewalahan mengaturnya."

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya dalam diam. Salah satu alisnya naik, bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang terjadi dengan teman sebangkunya, Sai yang digosipkan oleh dua orang siswa yang berpapasan dengannya tadi. Perasaannya mendadak tak enak, berhubung pemuda berkulit pucat yang dibicarakan itu merupakan salah satu sahabat baiknya.

Benar saja. Begitu Sasuke sampai di kelasnya, ia disuguhi pemandangan 'menakjubkan' yang membuatnya terperangah.

Sai, dengan warna merah ungu yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan kulitnya yang tak tertutupi perban. Bibirnya sobek, dan jalannya terseok-seok. Entah keajaiban apa yang membuatnya nekat datang ke sekolah dengan kondisi yang... cukup membuatnya berkabung.

"Oi Sas!" Sai melambaikan tangannya yang masih 'utuh' sambil tersenyum palsu seperti biasa—yang disesalinya kemudian karena bibirnya yang sobek terasa perih seketika.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu mengayunkan kakinya mendekati Sai, "Benar-benar _awesome_. Kemarin kau masih baik-baik saja, dan satu hari setelahnya kau tampil bergaya mumi." Sasuke duduk, menyimpan tasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "_Halloween_ masih lama, bung!"

Sai tertawa kaku, "Bukan apa-apa Sas. Tak usah cemas."

"Oh?" kata Sasuke, "Kalau misalkan besok aku menemukan kau terkapar sekarat di depan rumahku, aku akan meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau itu _bukan apa-apa,_" Sarkasme. Sasuke benci melihat Sai tersenyum dalam kondisi yang sebegitu memprihatinkannya. "_Say_, Sai. Si Namikaze sialan itu yang menghajarmu?"

"Erm... yah, kau tahu dia—"

"Mengapa?"

Sai bergerak gelisah di kursinya, "_Listen_, Sasuke. Aku tak tahu, oke? Lebih baik kita tak membicarakan hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan PR yang diberikan Kakashi _sensei_?"

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Sai terlonjak, "Eh?!" ia luar biasa kaget ketika dilihatnya Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "O-oi! Kembali Uchiha! Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Jangan cari gara-gara denganny—"

"Kenapa?" desis Sasuke. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sai tajam. "Karena ia pentolan kelas F? Berandalan mengerikan, huh? Dia hanya mesin pemukul berjalan yang idiot," dengus Sasuke, sebelum ia benar-benar lenyap dari kelas.

Sai menyenderkan badannya pada punggung kursi, menghela napas. "Kuharap ia tak kembali dengan tubuh menggenaskan."

XXX

Naruto baru saja duduk di kursi kebesarannya ketika ia mendengar pintu kelas dibanting dengan kekuatan setan. Belum sempat pemuda berkulit tan itu menoleh, tahu-tahu seseorang dengan _style_ rambut aneh menendang bangkunya dengan ekspresi murka.

"Whoa~ _easy_ _bro_," ia menahan meja korban tendangan brutal tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Lantas melirik tersangka di depannya dengan tatapan takjub.

"Oh~ rupanya Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat dari kelas A bertandang ke kelas kami yang 'kumuh'. Aku tersanjung," pemuda pirang itu terkekeh, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam sang Uchiha dan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan penasaran. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari, _Prince_?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya—jijik. "Hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Tuan-Sok-Pamer-Kekuatan," jawabnya datar.

Naruto tertawa keras, "Che, memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan, Sasu_Prince_?" ia berkata dengan intonasi meremehkan.

"Memberimu... ini!" semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Bogem mentah Sasuke mendarat di pipi si pemuda Namikaze, membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Pastilah sang bungsu Uchiha tak main-main dengan tinjunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasu_Prince_? Kau menyakitiku~"

Seringai itu. Ekspresi menjijikan itu lagi. Sasuke tadinya berharap si _blondie_ akan kehilangan kontrol dan balik menghajarnya,

Tapi ia malah menyeringai aneh sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

Sasuke tak menyangka rasa bencinya bertambah berpuluh kali lipat melihat wajah super idiot itu.

"Aku belum puas menghajarmu," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto menampakkan cengiran menyebalkannya, "Kau pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, 'kan," ia menunjuk pipinya yang memar dengan jari telunjuk, "_Prince_?"

"Che, tentu saja idiot," sang _raven_ mengangkat dagunya angkuh, lantas memandang sekeliling kelas dengan ekspresi merendahkan, "Mana mau aku buang-buang waktu untuk datang ke tempat rendahan ini kalau memang tak ada urusan penting."

Beberapa anak di kelas itu tampaknya tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mereka mendelik marah padanya, bahkan hendak melayangkan tinju ke arahnya, sebelum sebuah suara berat Naruto menyela,

"Tahan, Kiba."

"Cih," pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik pada masing-masing pipinya itu menggeram jengkel seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi, "Itulah sebabnya aku benci semua anak kelas A."

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, Sasu_Prince_?" tanya Naruto kalem.

"Menyingkirkan para pecundang seperti kalian yang tak pantas bersekolah di sini."

Raungan marah bergema, bersahut-sahutan mencela Sasuke dengan penuh emosi.

Sesaat, Sasuke lupa tujuan utamanya datang ke kelas ini.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan, _Prince_," ia hanya satu orang yang bersikap tenang, diantara sekian banyak siswa yang memaki si Uchiha bungsu.

"Tak kusangka orang yang digembor-gemborkan sebagai berandalan paling mengerikan se-sekolah—atau malah wilayah ini?—memiliki kesabaran yang tangguh," puji Sasuke, pura-pura terkesan.

Naruto menatapnya tajam, "Aku hanya menghajar orang-orang yang membuatku kesal, brengsek."

"Dan apakah aku tak membuatmu kesal, idiot?"

"Oh. Aku kesal, tentu saja," Naruto membuang napas, "Saaaaaangat kesal malah."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Lantas mengapa kau tak langsung menghajarku saja, kalau begitu, _dear_?"

"Anggap saja aku sedang cuti memukul orang," jawab Naruto asal-asalan. Ia mengendikkan bahunya sambil mengerling, "Ada baiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, _Prince_. Bel sebentar lagi bunyi dan anak-anak tak bisa menahan hasrat mereka lama-lama untuk menendang bokongmu _yang seksi itu._"

"_Okay then_," si _raven_ melangkah mendekati Naruto, lalu mengecup pipinya singkat. Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah melongo sang berandalan kemudian. "Untuk keberuntungan," sahutnya main-main.

Ia berjalan menuju pintu kelas sambil bersiul penuh kemenangan, tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika si pirang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya.

"Harusnya bukan begitu, _Prince_," dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke.

Dan kini gilirannya, berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat. Sementara Naruto tertawa bengis sambil menatapnya nakal, "Untuk keberuntungan," katanya jenaka, mengutip kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya.

_Oh wow._

_Double_ _shit_.

_Triple hell_.

ITU CIUMAN PERTAMANYA SIALAN!

—_poor_ Sasuke. Suruh siapa kau memulai menggodanya duluan.

XXX

"Jadi," Sai berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berkacak pinggang. Di depannya, Sasuke duduk sambil menatapnya dengan muka datar—seperti biasa. Diam-diam pemuda dengan _style_ rambut tak senonoh—bokong ayam, ehem—berdecak kagum melihat Sai yang pagi tadi masih berjalan terseok-seok kini sudah kembali berjalan dengan normal.

"Kau," Sai menuding Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "dan Naruto," ia mengacungkan foto Naruto di tangannya—hei, sejak kapan Sai mengoleksi foto si Namikaze sialan itu?—"berciuman?"

"Hn."

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Baiklah," Sai menatapnya jengah, "Kau dan Naruto berciuman?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap Sai sengit, "Ya."

"Bibir?"

"Ya."

"Dan seluruh anak kelas F melihatmu?"

"Ya."

"Oh _God_," Sai menghela napas, "Atas dasar, errr... cinta?"

"Mana mungkin!" Sasuke bergidik.

"Kalau begitu, paksaan?"

"Aku tak yakin," jawab Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Tak yakin?" Sai menatapnya tajam, "Kau menikmati ciuman itu?"

"Tidak," kata Sasuke jengkel. "Dengar Sai, hentikan interogasi gila-gilaan ini."

"Tidak sebelum aku mendengar apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya," ucap Sai gusar. Ia kembali mondar-mandir, "Dia yang menciummu duluan?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Bukan."

"JADI KAU YANG MENCIUMNYA DULUAN?! ASTAGA SASUKEEEEE! INI MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"Jangan berlebihan, bodoh," Sasuke menekan pelipisnya lelah, "Lagipula kau sudah setengah gila."

"Ini gila. Aku tak percaya ini."

Sai masih setia dengan kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. Sasuke kembali menghela napas, "Lagipula kenapa sih kau menginterogasiku segala?"

"Ini bahaya, Sasuke," sungut Sai, "Akan terjadi _bencana besar _setelah ini."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa kau mendadak menjadi tukang ramal, Sai? Profesi baru?"

"Aku serius, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Sesukamu sajalah."

Sai memutar bola matanya atas sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar acuh. "Kau harus mendengarku kali ini. Bencana besar, 'Suke! Bencana bes—"

"Tsunami? Gempa bumi? Gunung meletus?"

Sai _rolling eyes_ lagi, "C'mon Sas," ia berhenti dari acara mondar-mandirnya—oh syukurlah, akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Oke oke. Memangnya _bencana besar _apa yang kau maksud? Jangan membuatku bingung."

"Benar-benar bencana besar," Sai bergumam—sok—misterius. "Bencana yang akan melibatkan siswa satu sekolah."

_Eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_TobeContinued_

A/N : Err...halo halo minna~ kembali lagi bersama saya di acara kesayangan anda~ /ditendang

Orz, ini fict pertama saya sekian lama~ yah, ga sekian lama juga sih orz orz /dibanting

Fict NaruSasu pertama saya nih~ sekalian melemaskan otot buat ngetik FF multichap saya yang lain /dor

Yosh, berniat meninggalkan apresiasi anda setelah membaca karya saya dengan, err...sepatah dua patah paragraf /woi/ dalam kolom repiu? /ngakak setan/ /dibantai

-rein


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unexpected Love_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_A NaruSasu Fanfict_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

Bel tanda pulang telah berdentang dua kali, dan seorang pemuda bergaya setengah mumi segera melesat ke luar kelas dengan kekuatan _awesome,_ bahkan sebelum sang _sensei _yang mengajar kala itu sempat mengucap kata perpisahannya.

Shimura Sai—nama si pemuda—menunggu di luar kelas dengan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkannya pada setiap orang yang berjalan keluar kelas. Sedikit kesal karena beberapa menit yang dilaluinya dengan sia-sia sementara sang objek yang diincarnya belum menampakkan batang hidung mancungnya di pintu kelas.

"Lama sekali sih dia," gerutu Sai sebal. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke dalam kelas dan mendapati sang objek tengah memasukkan alat tulis dan kawan-kawannya ke dalam tas dengan gestur santai. Semakin kesal, Sai mendekat dan menubrukkan bahunya dengan bahu si objek, keras sekali.

"Kalau lama, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Sai mendecih, lantas membuka jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut menerima dengan alis menukik ke atas, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pakai itu di kepalamu, Sasuke sayang," sindir Sai. Sasuke bergeming dan masih menatap Sai dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa aku memakai benda bodoh ini di kepalaku?"

"Kau pasti butuh itu, aku jamin," kata Sai, mengambil jaketnya dari tangan Sasuke, lalu melilitkannya pada kepala sang Uchiha dengan sadis.

"O-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan banyak protes, Uchiha," Ia menarik tangan Sasuke keluar kelas dan berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan hati was-was.

Benar saja, tak sampai setengah jalan menuju gerbang, Sai dan Sasuke—dengan jaket Sai yang menutup seluruh wajah dan kepalanya—dicegat segerombolan siswi.

"Kau Shimura Sai dari kelas A, 'kan? Teman Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sai melirik Sasuke, "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat Sasuke-kun tidak? Aku dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi tapi Sasuke-_kun_ tak muncul-muncul juga."

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi coba kau cek di kelas, siapa tahu Sasuke ada disana," tepat setelah mengucapkan kebohongan kecil itu, Sai ngacir. Menyelinap sana sini dengan gesit di antara lautan gadis yang menunggu-nunggu Sasuke. Sungguh menakjubkan, mengingat sang pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut tadi pagi masih berjalan dengan terseok-seok.

Mereka akhirnya bisa bernapas lega setelah sampai di dalam taksi. Sasuke membuka jaket yang menutup kepalanya, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Mengisi paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen dari tadi.

"Kau gila. Aku bisa mati kehabisan napas."

"Aku lebih memilih kau mati kehabisan napas daripada mati menggenaskan oleh para gadis pemujamu itu."

Sasuke mendelik, "Dan kenapa kita memakai taksi? Aku bawa mobil sendiri—"

"Terlalu beresiko, Sasuke sayang. Kau tidak lihat tadi ada beberapa orang yang mulai curiga? Seorang Sai biasanya selalu menempel kemana pun Sasuke pergi. Tapi kenapa tadi malah menggandeng seseorang tak dikenal berpenampilan _nerd_? Lagipula beberapa fans ababilmu pasti berjaga di sekitar sana," terang Sai.

Sasuke mengacuhkan penjelasan Sai terang-terangan, "Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat teraman di Konoha, jauh dari para fans maniakmu," jawab Sai, "Kau pasti terkejut sesampainya disana."

"Oh, aku menunggu," cemooh Sasuke. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya, lalu memalingkan muka menatap jendela.

XXX

"Aku terkejut."

Sasuke pertama kali membuka percakapan dengan si muka pucat setelah sekian lama berada dalam keheningan cukup lama. Mereka berdua turun di depan gerbang sebuah mansion mewah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sai singkat. Ia melenggang masuk ke dalam begitu saja, diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Aku masih terkejut," ulang Sasuke dengan ekspresi _stoic_nya. Ia menatap punggung Sai yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, "Ini rumahku , idiot!"

"Tentu saja."

Sai membuka pintu dan nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi.

"Kau mengerjaiku," geram Sasuke. "Kukira saat kau mengatakan 'tempat teraman di Konoha', itu seperti ruang bawah tanah atau—"

"Ini bukan cerita kriminal, Sasuke."

Dan mereka bertemu Ibu Sasuke di ruang utama.

"Selamat siang, Mikoto _ba-san_."

"Oh, halo Sai-kun," Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Datang untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke-_chan_?" Mikoto melempar pandang pada Sasuke.

"Lebih penting dari itu," jawab Sai serius.

"Pantas saja," Mikoto menganggukkan kepalanya, saling beradu pandang dengan Sai, "Ini menjelaskan kenapa kau tak menyapaku dengan senyuman biasamu hari ini."

"Salahkan Sasuke untuk kali ini. Ia membuat _mood_ku buruk."

Sasuke memberinya tatapan mematikan, tapi Sai sudah terlanjur kebal dengan segala tetek bengeknya.

Mikoto tertawa ringan, "Dan kenapa kau tampil penuh lebam begini?"

"Nanti saja ceritanya, Mikoto _ba-san_~ aku mau ke atas dengan Sasuke."

"Tentu. Kau berhutang satu—oh dua cerita padaku."

"Dua?"

Mikoto menunjuk kamar Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke tak mengerti, tapi Sai paham.

"Oke, _ba-san_."

Sai menarik tangan Sasuke dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Kadang aku merasa kalau kau lebih cocok jadi anak _Kaa-san_ daripada aku."

Sai diam, dan Sasuke melanjutkan ke-OOC-annya hari ini—banyak bicara. "Dan kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan _Kaa-sa_—Oh wow!"

_Double shit._

_Triple hell._

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, dan langsung _amaze_ sendiri begitu melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Apa... yang kalian lakukan disini?"—_quadruple fuck_.

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Hinata tengah duduk di kasur _King Size_ milik Sasuke, dan masing-masing dari mereka menatap Sasuke seolah berkata, 'Oh-akhirnya-kau-datang-juga.'

_Quintuple damn._

OH. Jadi ini maksudnya acara tunjuk menunjuk Mikoto dan persekongkolan Sai. Tch, dasar mayat hidup.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai dengan gerakan kaku dan patah-patah. "Jelaskan. Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Atau. Kau. Mati."

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka kesini, Sasuke-sayang."

_"Why?"_

"Simpel. Kita butuh mereka."

_"For?"_

"Menyiapkan strategi bertempur besok."

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di sofa, lalu mendengus, "Aku sendiri juga bisa."

"Kita masih perlu Shikamaru dan otak jeniusnya," jelas Sai seraya melirik Shikamaru yang menguap sambil menghitung awan dari balik jendela.

"Dan dua orang Hyuuga, juga Sabaku?"

"Saran dari pakar wanita seperti Neji ada gunanya Sasuke. Lagipula dia 'kan_ playboy_, pasti tahu seluk beluk sifat kaum hawa."

Neji berteriak 'Hei!' pada Sai, tidak terima.

"Lalu Gaara. Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan ke-OOC-anmu hari ini."

Kening Sasuke berkedut, "Dan Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hanya untuk mengecek apakah kau masih suka cewek atau tidak."

"AKU MASIH NORMAL, SAI!"

"Masih, berarti 'belum'," gumam Sai. Sasuke menatapnya marah, tapi Sai langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara. Kalau sudah begini, keputusan Sai tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Sia-sia saja protes padanya.

"Oke _minna_. Ayo berkumpul dan pikirkan sebuah rencana."

Shikamaru bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju sang ahli melukis. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, lalu menggerutu, "Cih, merepotkan. Ini sebenarnya bakal susah, Sai."

"Kau benar," sela Neji. "Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto berciuman," Neji berhenti sejenak begitu melihat aura membunuh Sasuke, seolah kalimat yang baru diucapkannya tadi benar-benar tabu untuk dibahas. Ia tersenyum ringan, "Fansmu akan mengamuk habis-habisan."

Sasuke kembali mendengus.

"Perlu diingat, semakin tinggi tingkat kepopuleran, semakin brutal fansnya," lanjut Gaara datar.

Aah. Susahnya punya wajah tampan.

"A-ano, minna-san," Hinata tiba-tiba membuka suara. "A-asumsikan k-kalau Namikaze-_san_ tidak ak-akan berani memukul seorang wanita, se-semenjengkelk-kan apapun m-mereka—"

"Kalau fans Sasuke berpikir begitu," kata Neji, "Si Namikaze itu pasti tamat."

Hening.

Shikamaru angkat bicara, "Kurasa kau salah, Hyuuga."

Neji menatap Shikamaru bingung. "Salah?"

"Ya." Semuanya menatap Shikamaru yang—sepertinya—mulai serius. "Jangan lupa kalau berandalan itu juga _cukup terkenal_."

Ah, ya.

Mereka melupakan fakta kecil itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, siswa pembuat onar, mempunyai fans setengah dari jumlah siswi Konoha _Gakuen_—atau lebih. Mereka tak terang-terangan menunjukkannya, tapi aku dapat informasi dari salah satu fansnya,"

Shikamaru tak sengaja melirik Hinata yang memerah.

"Si pentolan kelas F itu walau terlihat mengerikan, banyak gadis yang menganggap itu seksi."

Ya. Seksi dan menggairahkan. Dasar gila.

"Berarti kalau setengah dari jumlah siswi memuja Sasuke, sisanya adalah properti dari si Namikaze."

"Wah," seru Sai girang. Senyum palsu mengembang di bibirnya, "Ini akan menarik. Kalau begitu, bukan hanya Naruto yang tamat. Kau juga, Sas."

Perang besar-besaran akan dimulai, besok.

_._

_._

_._

_TobeContinued_

A/N : Yoshaaaaaa~ gomen kalo telat apdet orz orz. Gomen juga kalo kependekan, habis saya seneng motong pas belah situ /?

Ini alurnya gak maju-maju juga orz orz trus gaya bahasa dan deskripsinya jadi aneh hiks :'( /hoi

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi keranjingan nonton anime sama live action, jadi yaaaah, ini apdetnya jadi telat xD /dibanting

akhir kata, mind to review, minna? -maaf review kalian sebelumnya ga saya bales orz orz

-rein


	3. Chapter 3

**_Unexpected Love_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _**

**_Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shounen-Ai/Slash/Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/_**

**_A NaruSasu Fanfict_**

**_Happy Reading~_**

**_DLDR!_**

.

.

.

_Chapter 3_

Mobil berwarna hitam metalik berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha _Gakuen_. 2 orang sosok berambut raven di dalam mobil diam, tak berbicara satu patah pun. Seolah asyik memperhatikan keadaan di balik jendela mobil.

"Kacau sekali," tukas si pemuda raven yang lebih tua, "Kau yakin tak mau bolos sekolah saja?"

"Aku bakal disangka pengecut nanti, _Aniki_."

"Itu lebih baik daripada tewas 5 detik setelah melewati gerbang." Itachi mendesah khawatir, "percayalah, aku pernah mengalami ini, dan hasilnya mengerikan."

Terkutuklah pesona setiap Uchiha.

"Jadi kau pernah terlibat skandal mencium-dicium sesama gender?"

Itachi terjungkal ke depan, kaget. "Apa?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Oh," Itachi tersenyum usil, "Jadi ini terjadi karena kau terlibat gosip mencium pria."

"Kubilang lupakan."

Itachi mengabaikannya, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sasuke memukul kepala kakak tersayangnya itu keras, "_Baka_. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ini tidak disengaja."

"Oke-oke," Itachi tertawa, "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kau tetap mau sekolah?"

"Hn."

"Jawablah yang benar, _otoutou_."

"Lama-lama kau jadi sama menyebalkannya seperti Sai," ketus Sasuke.

"Tak menyamar?"

"Mereka mengenal gerak-gerikku."

"Kalau begitu jangan sekolah."

"Apa hakmu melarangku?"

Itachi mengacak surai adiknya gemas, "Dasar keras kepala," katanya sambil tersenyum, "Hati-hati."

"Hn."

"Tak ada ciuman selamat tinggal?"

"Kau menjijikan."

"Terima kasih~" Itachi berseru riang, lantas meraih Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya—

—dan mencium kedua pipi si Uchiha bungsu.

"Untuk keberuntungan."

"..."

_Untuk keberuntungan..._

_Untuk keberuntungan..._

_Untuk keberun—_

_— " Harusnya bukan begitu, Prince," dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke._

_Kini gilirannya, berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat. Sementara Naruto tertawa bengis sambil menatapnya nakal, "__Untuk keberuntungan__," katanya jenaka, mengutip kalimat Sasuke sebelumnya._

Sasuke menjengit, "GAH! KAU! Dasar maho!"

"Padahal kau mau-mau saja kucium saat masih kecil, bahkan cium bibir lho~"

Sang Uchiha bungsu menggelengkan kepalanya horor. Sialan, ia jadi teringat si Namikaze idiot itu. "Berhenti membual," lalu membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya. Sementara Itachi terkekeh kecil.

_"Good luck, baka otoutou," _bisiknya sebelum langsung tancap gas.

Sasuke terpaku di depan gerbang.

_Great_! Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Berlari terbirit-birit melewati beratus pasang mata yang memperhatikannya?—Sangat tak Uchiha. Kembali pulang ke rumah?—hah! Itu hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

Kalau begitu, apa? Berjalan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Bagus juga, dan patut dicoba. Semoga ucapan Sai kemarin hanya lelucon saja.

Amin.

Dengan gestur santai, Sasuke melangkah mantap melewati gerbang. Ia bahkan sengaja pura-pura tak tahu kalau kini semua mata menatapnya tajam.

"Hey, itu dia si Uchiha."

"Kau benar. Itu si Uchiha sialan yang berani berciuman dengan Naruto-_sama_."

"Aku jadi tak sabar menguliti dan mencincang tubuh busuknya."

Damn. Kenapa juga yang 'menyambutnya' di balik gerbang malah fans brutal si Namikaze?

Firasatnya mendadak tak enak.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? ayo kita serang si Uchiha jalang itu dan memberinya pelajaran karena telah melecehkan Naruto_-sama_."

_Whut_? Apanya yang melecehkan?

Sasuke tersedak salivanya sendiri. Apalagi begitu gerombolan gadis yang mengaku fans-Naruto-sampai-mati itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan berbagai macam versi senyum psikopat.

Detik itu juga, seorang Uchiha Sasuke membuang harga diri selangit yang selalu diagung-agungkannya dengan berlari kencang menggitari seluruh kompleks sekolah.

Lengkap dengan fans setia berandalan pirang mengejar di belakangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

XXX

Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah kelas lama yang tak terpakai dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia sudah berlari penuh selama 2 jam tanpa henti. Dan semua guru sialan itu malah menyaksikannya mengelilingi sekolah tanpa menolongnya sama sekali. Seolah hari ini adalah 'hari mengejar Uchiha Sasuke'.

Sang raven membuka pintu dan buru-buru bersembunyi di baliknya begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kemana perginya si Uchiha?"

"Entahlah. Apa mungkin ia bersembunyi di kelas ini?" Sasuke merasa kalau salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arah kelas tempatnya bersembunyi.

Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

"Mustahil. Kau tahu 'kan harga diri seorang Uchiha? Aku rasa ia tak akan sudi melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang pasti kotor dan penuh sarang laba-laba, eww... sekalipun terdesak."

Diam selama beberapa saat.

"Terserahlah. Ayo kita cari di tempat lain."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega begitu suara ketukan langkah sepatu dengan lantai semakin mengecil dari pendengarannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, badannya merosot ke bawah.

"_Fuck_," desisnya.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya yang basah akibat keringat. Ia lelah, sangat lelah sampai berdiri saja ia tak sanggup. Dasar, penggemar si Namikaze itu benar-benar punya stamina yang tinggi.

Lalu sekarang apa? Sasuke tak mungkin diam terus disini sementara sewaktu-waktu mereka bisa datang dan mengecek.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya, menyingkirkan jalinan benang laba-laba di sekitarnya. Sasuke baru sadar kalau kondisi kelas lama ini benar-benar parah. Penuh sarang laba-laba, dan debu setebal satu centi dimana-mana. Dan keadaan ruangan yang gelap total, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun, bahkan telapak tangan yang berada satu jengkal di depan mukanya.

"_Shit_," gerutunya seraya merogoh ponsel yang ada dalam saku bajunya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, menyesuaikan keadaan dengan cahaya yang datang tiba-tiba dari layar ponselnya, lantas mengedarkan cahaya dari ponsel tersebut ke berbagai sudut.

Dan ketika cahaya tersebut menerangi sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya—

—Sasuke menjerit.

XXX

Sai mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan kuku jari telunjuknya. Dagunya ditopang oleh telapak tangan kirinya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kadang terlihat seperti menerawang, kadang melirik ke samping kanan atau sebaliknya, padahal tak ada objek yang menarik untuk dilihat.

Sai sudah gila.

"Sasuke belum datang," gumamnya pelan.

Tak tahan melihat tingkah aneh Sai, Neji pun berinisiatif menghampirnya. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak sang empunya, "Kau kenapa bung?"

"Sasuke belum datang."

"Sepertinya Uchiha-_san_ sedang bersenang-senang dengan penggemar Namikaze."

"Sasuke belum datang," ulang Sai autis.

Neji menatapnya seolah Sai seorang pemuda termenyedihkan sedunia, "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya, Sai."

"Sasuke belum datang."

Neji menggeleng, "Ayolah Sai, jangan galau. Sasuke tak akan mati semudah itu."

"Sasuke belum datang."

"Aku tahu!" kata Neji tak sabar, "Makanya jangan bersed—"

"Aku tak sedang sedih, Neji!"

"Eh?" Neji mengerjapkan matanya, "Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran kapan ia menampakkan dirinya di kelas dan seberapa parah kondisinya," Sai memandang jendela, "Yah, aku tertarik melihat ekspresi wajahnya ketika di kejar-kejar fans ababil Naruto. Menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresinya."

Neji menatapnya ngeri, "Kau Sai 'kan? Bukan alien yang menyamar?"

"Bukan, Neji. Aku masih Sai dan selalu menjadi Sai," jawabnya sinting.

"Kalau begitu kenapa ekspresi wajahmu terlihat gembira seperti itu?"

"Aku bosan belajar terus, Neji," Sai berkata lempeng, "Buktinya para guru tak hadir di kelas dan malah memilih menyaksikan aksi kejar-kejaran yang cukup menghibur."

Sai mendengus, sementara Neji menatapnya dengan tampang kusut.

"Lagipula ini semakin menarik karena bukan hanya Sasuke yang dikejar-kejar."

XXX

Satu menit, Sasuke masih belum 'ngeh' dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya merasakan sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Matanya membelalak, kaget dan takjub dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

'Apakah aku sedang disandera hantu?' batinnya eror.

"Jangan berisik, oke?" sebuah suara berat berbisik rendah di telinganya. Sasuke bergidik geli, sekaligus ngeri.

_Oh, suaranya terasa familiar._

Sasuke mengangguk, tak berani bersuara—bahkan bernapas sekalipun. Maka, begitu si aku-tak-tahu-namanya-tapi-suaranya-familiar itu melepas bekapannya, Sasuke dengan segera menarik pasukan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang kering.

Tapi yang didapatinya malah debu-debu berukuran renik masuk melalui hidung dan mulutnya.

Sasuke terbatuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Batuknya makin keras.

"Kalau begitu kau tunggu dulu disini, aku akan cari sumber penerangan terlebih dahulu."

Satu menit kemudian, entah dari mana orang itu menemukan sebuah saklar di tengah kegelapan, lampu menyala. Sasuke mengernyit, cahaya itu terasa menusuk matanya.

Sasuke terbatuk kecil, dan orang itu mendekatinya, kemudian berjongkok, "Kau oke?"

Sasuke menengadah, bertatapan dengan sepasang safir yang membulat kaget.

"Sasu-_prince_!?"

"Kau!?"

Di hadapannya, Namikaze Naruto, dengan efek angin—entah darimana—menerbangkan surai pirangnya, dan raut terkejutnya.

"Kau... kenapa kau ada disini, idiot?" Sasuke melipat tangannya dengan ekspresi jengah.

"Tch, aku yang lebih dulu tiba disini, brengsek."

"Aku tak bertanya siapa yang lebih dulu sampai, baka," Sasuke mendecih, lalu memicingkan matanya curiga, "Kau bolos ya?"

"Enak saja!" seru Naruto sewot, "Aku disini gara-gara fansmu, tahu!"

"Hn?"

Naruto menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, "Para gadis pemujamu mencegatku di belakang sekolah, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah dikejar mereka."

_Ini menjelaskan kenapa fansku tak menyambutku di depan gerbang seperti biasa. Dan kenapa aku tak berpapasan dengannya di koridor atau tempat lain padahal aku telah menggitari seluruh sekolah?_

"Hn. Kau berandalan 'kan, _dobe_? Tinggal pukul saja mereka satu persatu."

"Aku tak serendah itu kali, _Teme_," Naruto rolling eyes, "Dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku ingat harga diri seorang Uchiha yang tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini," Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, "Kecuali untuk urusan tak diduga."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei!" Naruto refleks menutup mulutnya sendiri begitu menyadari kalau ia telah berteriak. "Ups. Aku lupa kalau fans ababilmu bisa jadi tengah berpatroli di sekitar sini."

"Itu karena kau seorang idiot."

"Dan kau Uchiha terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia bangkit, dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau tak mau terus-terusan duduk di tempat penuh debu seperti itu, 'kan, Sasu-_prince_?"

_Aku akan berdiri tanpa disuruh, kalau saja kaki sialan ini bisa di ajak berkompromi._

"Bukan urusanmu, idiot."

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya, Sasu-_prince_."

"Hn. Pergi sana."

"Aku akan pergi dari sini sekarang juga, kalau saja kau tak menghalangi pintu."

_Oh crap! _

"Kau bisa pakai pintu yang satunya lagi 'kan, _Usuratonkachi_?" kata Sasuke ngeles.

"Kau tak lihat pintunya disegel, Sasu-_prince_? Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanya pintu yang kau blok itu."

Sasuke bungkam. Ia melirik pintu di ujung kelas yang terhalangi tumpukan kursi lapuk yang tak digunakan.

"Ayolah Sasu-_prince_. Cepat menyingkir sebelum para gadis _freak_ itu datang."

Sasuke diam-diam kagum melihat si pentolan kelas F merengek-rengek padanya bak anak TK. Bukan membentak atau meninjunya—melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan kemarin cukup fatal untuk mencoreng harga diri si Namikaze.

"Singkirkan saja kursi-kursi itu dari pintu," Sasuke berkata, keras kepala.

"Itu tak efisien, _honey_," Naruto berjalan menghentak-hentak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas, "Jangan keras kepala dan cepat menyingkir dari sana," Naruto membuat gerakan tangan seperti mengusir, dan Sasuke merasa tersinggung.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, ditopang oleh kedua tangannya yang bergetar menahan beban. Saat ia hampir bisa berdiri, terdengar suara 'krak' kecil dari tungkai kakinya, dan serta merta tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh bergedebum ke bawah.

Sasuke melotot ngeri melihat kakinya sendiri, tak menyangka efek yang ditimbulkan akibat berlari nonstop 2 jam penuh sedahsyat ini. Katakan saja Sasuke jenius olahraga, tapi ia tak pernah berlari selama itu dengan kekuatan ekstra.

Sang raven membuang muka begitu Naruto memperhatikannya, "Kau oke, Sasu-_prince_?"

"Hn."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. Ia lantas berjongkok dan memposisikan tangannya di depan Sasuke, kemudian menggendong si Uchiha bungsu ala bridal, "Dasar Uchiha dan harga dirinya," dengusnya geli.

Sasuke menjengit, "Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot?!"

"Menggendongmu."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, _Usuratonkachi_."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian tertawa lebar, "Err... memindahkanmu ke tempat yang lebih layak dibandingkan kubangan debu di bawah lantai?"

Sasuke memberinya sebuah deathglare spesial, "Jangan bercanda."

"Bhuu~ kau tak asik, Sasu-_prince_."

"Turunkan aku sekarang, idiot."

"Tak mau, Uchiha."

"Kubilang turunkan aku sekarang, _Usuratonkachi_. Atau kau mati."

"Tch," Naruto mendecih, "Kalau begitu, oke." Dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah tanpa persiapan dengan ekspresi datar.

_Bruk!_

"Ouch—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SIALAN!?"

Sasuke mengelus bokongnya yang terasa—sangat—sakit.

"Aku melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan, Sasuke-_sama_."

Sasuke rolling eyes. Naruto menguap.

_Yah, ini salahku juga sih._

"Kalau begitu apa yang masih kau lakukan disana, baka? Cepat pergi, aku sudah tak menghalangi pintu."

Naruto masih bertahan dalam posisinya, tak bergerak walau sedikit pun.

"Namikaze-idiot, pergi sana."

"Ogah."

Sebuah kedutan muncul di dahi Sasuke, "Kubilang per—"

"Aku tak mungkin pergi meninggalkan seorang putri manis yang tak berdaya_ sepertimu_."

Satu kedutan lagi muncul.

"Aku laki-laki, idiot."

"Aku tahu kok," jawab Naruto santai, "Tapi kau lebih mirip seorang putri daripada pangeran."

Dan beberapa kedutan lagi muncul.

"Atau haruskah kau sekarang kupanggil Sasu-_prince... ss_?"

"MATI SAJA KAU!"

Sasuke mengamuk. Naruto tertawa puas.

"Warui warui~ habis mukamu terlalu lucu saat mengamuk begitu," kata Naruto riang gembira.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Mati sana."

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Bunuh dirilah untuk menebus dosamu padaku."

"Ck, _Kami-sama_," Naruto lagi-lagi berjongkok. "Kalau aku mati, kau pasti kesepian Sasu_-prince_."

"Dalam mimpimu."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku punya satu tawaran yang menarik," ia memegang kedua pundak sang Uchiha, lalu mencengkramnya erat. Seolah Sasuke bisa kabur sewaktu-waktu saat ia melakukan _tawaran_ itu.

Sasuke menelan ludah gugup, "Apa itu? Jangan main-mai—"

Dan _tawaran _itu membungkamnya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat pada ujung bibir Sasuke. Lama sekali, seolah sang Namikaze muda itu menghayatinya dengan kedua bola matanya yang tertutup rapat.

Sang raven membelalakkan matanya. Ia terlalu kaget untuk bisa merespon, dan badannya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Aku baru sadar kalau sudut bibirmu bengkak, Sasu_-prince_. Kau pasti terjatuh di suatu tempat, iya 'kan?"

_Ah, aku terjatuh saat pemujamu itu mengejarku, Namikaze sialan._

Tapi Sasuke tak bisa mengucap satu patah kata pun. Lidahnya kelu.

"Jangan salahkan aku, tapi aku tak tahan melihat goresan sekecil apapun pada bibir indahmu, Sasu-_prince_," bisik Naruto rendah. Ia menarik Sasuke mendekat, lantas menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang raven.

Tapi sebuah suara mengacaukan semuanya.

Brak!

"Ah! Itu dia Sasuke-_sama_, dan... Naruto?!"

"Naruto-_sama_... ?"

Pintu dibanting, dan 2 kubu fangirls menyerbu masuk.

Fans Sasuke. Dan Pemuja si Namikaze. Mereka menganga begitu sampai di dalam.

Oh, _Kami-sama._

.

.

.

_TobeContinued_

A/N : /hening/

Orz orz, saya bingung mau bilang apa LOL

Seperti biasa, bahasa butut /? Dan cerita gaje. Maafkan ketidak mampuan saya sebagai author amatir /pundung

Ini udah panjang kan? OwO

Untuk balesan ripiu yang login dan nggak, dibawah~

**Ritachi-San Uchiha** : makasih~ cukup menarik? Aduh saya terharu hiks :') /alay/ semoga gak bosen bacanya ya Ritachi-chan /hoi

**lily **: kocak? Aduuh makasih banyak~ jangan senyum-senyum sendiri, ntar disangka orang gila loh /ditendangkepelukanSasuke/ ini udah apdet ya~

**Black LIly a . k . a Emiko** : ini udah lanjut lanjut lanjut lanjut~ udah apdet apdet apdet apdet jugaa /LOL/ tuh, momen NaruSasu di chapter ini B) makasih udah ditunggu, semoga gak bosen bacanya ya

**QRen** : makasih ~ ini udah panjang 'kan? Iyaa sip, semoga ga bosen bacanya ya

**Guest Aicinta** : gomen gomen, tapi ini udah panjang kan? Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya :') dichapter ini ada NaruSasunya kan? Makasih lagi udah nunggu~

**Shin **: ini asap kan? Wkwkwk xD

**Cho Ai Lyn** : Ini udah apdet ya Ai-chan~ makasih udah dibilang seru :)

**Amour-chan** : ini udah panjaaaaaaaaaang kan? Makasih udah mau nunggu fict abal ini :D

**Naminamifrid** : saya pengennya perang dunia ke-4, gimana dong? /ditabok

**Pingki954** : makasih :)

**Hoshinokage** : err... apanya yang mati, Hoshi-san?

**Shanzec** : iya dong, Naru kan seksi kalau jadi berandalan~ ini udah lanjut ya :D

**Onixsafir1023** : ini udah apdet, dan juga menurut saya panjang sih xD bagus banget? Aduuuuh saya tersunjing—eh tersanjung. Iyaaa sip, makasih :)

Yoshaaa, mind to review, readers-chan?

-rein


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unexpected Love**_

_**Disclaimer : Naruto and all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Warning : OOC/AU/Typos/Shounen-Ai/Slash/**__**Bad Language/**__**Romance gagal/Pendeskripsian kurang jelas/**_

_**A NaruSasu Fanfict**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**DLDR!**_

.

.

.

_Chapter 4_

"Err... seseorang, tolong katakan padaku. Apakah mataku sudah mulai rabun?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan ekspresi horor setengah mati.

"Astaga," salah seorang dari kumpulan gadis freak itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan muka pucat, "Aku tak percaya ini."

"Ck. Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau Naruto-_bastard_ itu mencoba melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada Sasuke_-sama _sejak kemarin."

"Berhenti membual. Naruto_-sama _tak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu meskipun ia berandalan!"

"Oh _man_. Buka mata kalian dan lihatlah!" sang gadis pemuja Sasuke mengacungkan telunjuknya pada dua Adam di hadapan mereka, yang belum bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi _absurd_nya, "Kalian tak lihat posisi ambigu itu? Kalian tak lihat ekspresi itu? Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke_-sama _yang kelihatan jengah!" Jeda sebentar, "Kesimpulannya, Naruto memang ingin melakukan hal tak senonoh pada Sasuke_-sama_."

"HA! Jangan membuatku tertawa. Mungkin saja Sasuke jalang itu yang menggoda Naruto_-sama_ duluan."

Sang raven melirik Sasuke seolah berkata, _'ini-salahmu-idiot.'_

Dan dibalas cengiran rubah, _'maaf-aku-tak-bisa-menahan-hormonku-yang-meledak-ledak.'_

Sasuke menghela napas berat, lalu berbisik pada Naruto, "Jelaskan pada mereka, Namikaze idiot."

"Jelaskan apa, Sasu_-prince_?" dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi seringaian, "Kalau kita mungkin saja, em... bercinta kalau-kalau mereka tak mendobrak pintu?"

"Itulah mengapa kau ada di kelas F, _Usuratonkachi_. Hal-hal mesum pasti telah menghalangi fungsi kerja otakmu untuk bekerja dengan benar."

"Aku diciptakan mesum hanya untukmu, Sasu_-prince_~"

Sasuke memukul bahu Naruto keras-keras. "_Go. To. Hell. You. Perverted. Jerk. Shitty. Asshole._"

Si _blondie_ malah tertawa kencang, "Oh wow. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata 'seindah' itu, _prince_."

"_Just shut that fucking laugh up, you dumbass. And guess what? Because of you and your stupid act, all eyes on us right now_."

"_Oh really_?" Naruto memandang ke depan. Lantas menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas, "_You right, Sasu-honey~_"

Dan sialnya ia malah cengengesan tak jelas, seolah masalah besar yang menanti mereka berdua tak lebih besar dari sebuah tahi lalat.

"Seriuslah sedikit, idiot,"

"Haaaaai', Sasuke_-sama_."

Naruto berdiri, lalu berjalan santai menuju kumpulan manusia yang haus akan klarifikasi sebenarnya antara Naruto dan sang putr—ehem, pangeran raven.

"_Konnichiwa minna-san_~" sapa Naruto riang. Sasuke _sweatdrop_.

Hell yeah. Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi bergairah menendang si Namikaze muda sampai mental ke segitiga bermuda. Apa-apaan coba, maksudnya berkata dengan intonasi ringan nan menjengkelkan seperti itu?

"Apa?" jawaban suram diterima dari kubu pecinta sang _chicken butt._

Dan,

"Ada apa, Naruto_-sama~?"_ jawaban memuja dengan efek _'cling-cling'_ sana sini.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada Sasuke, "Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian," katanya.

Sasuke memperhatikan dengan serius.

"Yaaaaaah..." Naruto menarik napas, "Sebenarnya... itu... aku pacaran dengan Sasuke."

Dan sebuah sepatu mendarat dengan indah di kepala Naruto. Dilempar oleh Sasuke yang mengamuk marah.

"APANYA YANG PACARAN, SIALAN!?"

Naruto mengaduh kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya, "_My my_, kau jahat sekali Sasu-_prince~_"

Sasuke mendelik, lantas bangkit berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju mereka. "Abaikan perkataan si bodoh itu. Aku dan Namikaze tak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Tap—ouch!" Naruto hendak menyela, tapi Sasuke menyikut tulang rusuknya, keras sekali.

"Diam kau, _Usuratonkachi._"

Naruto memalingkan mukanya sambil mendengus.

"Benar tak ada hubungan apapun di antara kalian?" salah seorang dari mereka kelihatan sangsi.

Tapi Sasuke telah memperkirakan hal ini.

"Ya," Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kenapa kalian ditemukan dalam posisi yang, err... ambigu?"

_Skakmat!_

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "Jelaskan pada mereka, Namikaze."

"Katanya aku disuruh diam."

Oh, Naruto pundung sepertinya.

"Tch, ini waktunya kau mengurai kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, _baka._"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena ini salahmu."

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Kau menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku ya?"

"Bukan menimpakan, tapi ini seluruhnya memang kesalahanmu, idiot."

"Setidaknya kau juga bertanggung jawab, _Teme._"

"Ogah."

"Sialan kau," geram Naruto. Aura gelap muncul di sekelilingnya, membuat gerombolan fansnya dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Tapi nyatanya Sasuke tak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia tetap _stay _datar sambil melipat tangan.

"_So,_" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Ayo jelaskan pada mereka, Namikaze."

"HA! Dasar Uchiha dan ego mereka yang menyebalkan," Naruto lagi-lagi mendengus, "Jadi begini _minn_—"

"Jangan katakan yang aneh-aneh _dobe._"

"Jangan menyelaku, _Teme_!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja."

Sasuke mengkode Naruto dengan sorot matanya. Menyuruh si setan pirang untuk tak mengucapkan hal-hal yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya—_cough_—dan lebih baik mengatakan kebohongan sebagai alibi. Gawat 'kan kalau mereka tahu. Bisa-bisa dirinya dan Naruto _Rest in Peace _seketika.

Naruto menanggapinya dengan seringai licik. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau si _dumbass_ itu berniat balas dendam padanya.

"Begini _minna-san_~ sebenarnya aku dan Sasuke akan _making lov_—"

"Itu tak penting untuk dibahas sekarang," potong Sasuke was-was sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menutup mulut Naruto yang mengeluarkan umpatan protes rapat-rapat, dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. "Pokoknya itu hanya kesalahpahaman. Aku dan Namikaze tak ada hubungan apa-apa, mengerti?"

Sang raven dan blondie raib dari hadapan mereka seketika.

XXX

Di koridor sepi, Sasuke membanting Naruto ke dinding, "Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dan apa yang kau inginkan dariku, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau melibatkanku, _dobe_," ucap sang raven sambil mencengkram kerah Naruto.

Si berandalan kelas F itu hanya bergeming.

"Apa yang kuinginkan darimu? Pertanyaan menarik," kata Naruto datar. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi sang Uchiha bungsu, lantas mengubah ekspresinya menjadi seringaian, "Bagaimana kalau yang aku inginkan itu kau, 'Suke?"

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke bungkam. Matanya melotot, dan mulutnya menganga.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" ia menepis tangan Naruto dari pipinya, "Aku tak peduli kau ini _gay_ atau apa, tapi jangan berani-berani menularkannya padaku."

Sasuke berlalu tanpa menyadari kalau seringaian Naruto bertambah lebar seiring dengan langkahnya.

XXX

Shimura Sai duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil mengangkat kaki ke atas meja. "Tiga..." ia bergumam pelan, memperhatikan arlojinya, dan bergumam lagi, "Dua..."

Dan, "Satu."

_Brak!_

Seseorang menendang pintu dan muncul dibaliknya dengan tampang awut-awutan. Sai buru-buru memasang senyum _trademarknya_, "Ah, _okaeri,_ Sasuke-_chan_. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Buruk," jawab Sasuke jengkel, "Dan tolong hentikan tampang menjijikan itu, Sai."

"Ogah," balasnya seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kukira kau akan datang dengan tampilan lebih menggenaskan."

"Sialan kau."

Sasuke duduk di sampingnya, lalu mendengus kasar.

"Bagaimana dengan Namikaze?"

"Mana kutahu."

Si muka pucat tersenyum jahil, "Padahal kukira hubungan kalian berjalan lancar."

"Kau mengira kami berpacaran?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Ya ampun Saaaaaaaaai," raung Sasuke OOC, "Kemarin kau berlagak bak nenek sihir kehilangan anti agingnya ketika tahu aku dan Namikaze berciuman. Lalu hari ini kau bertingkah seperti seorang psikopat yang mendukung hubunganku dengan si idiot itu. Kau punya kepribadian ganda ya?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Berhenti bersikap tak waras dan jawablah dengan benar."

"Seorang Uchiha seharusnya tak memperlihatkan emosinya, Sasuke-sayang."

Sasuke mengerang lelah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu si pemuda Shimura, "Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"

"Haaai' haaaai', maafkan aku."

"Hn," Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas, "Oh sial. Aku lelah sekali."

"Mau pulang saja?"

"Dan mendapati _baka Aniki_ menertawakanku begitu sampai di rumah? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ruang kesehatan, kalau begitu?"

"Hn. Pinjamkan saja bahumu, Sai."

Ekspresi Sai berubah jengah, "Kepalamu berat tahu! Dan bahuku bisa kram."

"Aku tak peduli.

Sasuke terlelap dengan cepat. Bahunya naik turun, dan napasnya teratur. Sai merasa sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tak mungkin bisa dibangunkan dengan mudah.

Ia meraih jaketnya, kemudian menyampirkannya pada tubuh sang Uchiha.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun, kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan."

Satu bangku di depannya, Neji duduk sambil melipat tangan. Mata lavendernya memicing curiga, terlebih pada Sai.

"Kami memang seperti ini, Neji," balas Sai tenang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sasuke, menariknya lebih dekat, "Serius kok. Aku tak ada hubungan spesial apapun dengan Sasuke."

"Tapi tingkah laku kalian satu sama lain mengatakan sebaliknya,"

"Begitukah?" Sai memainkan rambut jigrak Sasuke lalu menatap Neji dengan tatapan aneh, "Lagipula aku tengah menyukai seseorang,"

"Biar kutebak," Neji pura-pura berpikir keras, "Hm... mungkin Ino anak kelas sebelah? Kalian terlihat dekat dan cocok satu sama lain."

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan~"

"Lalu siapa orang sial itu?" kelakar Neji.

"Orang itu tepat satu bangku di hadapanku." Sai tersenyum, "Kau."

.

.

.

_TobeContinued_

A/N : Konnichiwa minnaaaaaaaaaaaa~ /hening seketika/ /garuk-garuk kepala/

Err... sebelumnya gomen, chap ini apdet yang saaaaaaaaangat lama dan emang pendek, karena... yah, saya sreg motongnya disitu. Dan APA APAAN ADA ADEGAN SAISASU NYEMPIL! /digampar/ salahkan tangan saya yang lancar banget ngetik pas bagian itu LOL tapi mereka manis kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan?

*readers : lo mau buat cerita ini jadi SaiSasu?*

DAN KENAPA MALAH ADA NEJISAI/SAINEJI DISINI?! /capskeinjek/

Yaaaaaaaaaaaah, pokoknya maafkan saya dan kelabilan saya. Alurnya juga perasaan gak maju-maju deh. Gaya bahasa amburadul, saya ngetiknya buru-buru sih hehehe, soalnya besok ulangan matematik, plis :'( /Authorgalau

Yoshaaa~ buat balesan ripiu yang login udah dibales via PM, yang gak login dibawah yaa~

**Guest**** :** udah lanjut, tapi lamaa sih hehe xD **amour-chan**** :** ini udah lanjut yaaa amour-chan~ apakah chap ini juga membuat penasaran? ;) **Yaoumi.S**: gapapa kok, review kapanpun selalu diterima hohohoho xD ini udah apdet ya~ **shin : **beneran? Aduh berarti ada kemajuan dong wkwkwwk makasih loh~ dan ini udah apdet yaa~ **UzumakiNarusasu **: ini udah apdet ya~ dan untuk masalah chapter, saya... gatau lol fict ini mengalir dan saya gak tau bakal berakhir di chap berapa orz **NSfanssssssss**: ini udah apdet ya~ sayangnya fansnya ga jadi fujo, gimana dong? /hoi **Guest Aicinta** : reviewnya udah masuk kok. Dan ini udah apdet ya~ makasih semangatnya hohoho, dan jangan panggil saya senpai, saya maluuuu / /woi **anbu92 **: aduh makasih loh~ ini udah apdet ya, dan maaf kalau disini ga ada humornya, coz ini bukan fict humor heheheh xD

Jangan lupa ripiunya ya minna~

-rein


End file.
